


Invitation - Confidante Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [45]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Confidante Lee Seokmin, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Philosophy, Spy DK, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “What?” He repeated.“I was sighing because of the lack of progress I am making in a matter.” He said lightly.“Oh?”Soonyoung tried to appear disinterested.“I came because you have got an invite. For the Harem banquet.”Soonyoung sighed. “Seungcheol must have briefed you. I don’t go to parties like that.”“He did. But this was a request from Jisoo-hyung himself.”~~~~~~~~~Confidante Seokmin invites Consort Kwon to a banquet. And tells a story
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Invitation - Confidante Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~  
> This was partly a request from comments on how you want to see their dynamics in the past and here I am serving~  
> Enjoy!!!  
> Also if you have any suggestions on how to differentiate between the two timelines in the title or in the summary or any other way could you suggest *insert puppy dog eyes*  
>  **Shout out to rainicoles! My partner in philosophy! hehehheeh**  
>  FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“My Lord? May I enter?”

Soonyoung refused to turn from his place on the floor. “Enter. What?”

He meant to say it that gruffly. Seokmin had been here only for a month and even in their very brief interactions, Soonyoung preferred to remind him of his unwanted presence. It helped that either Hoshi was on missions or Dokyeom was. So it was either rare or intentional that they met

Soonyoung wouldn’t have it any other way. But he was stuck with him today. Jun and Myungho had gone out for some gift. He didn’t question much. Which left him alone with their nurse.

He heard Seokmin sigh.

“What?” He repeated.

“I was sighing because of the lack of progress I am making in a matter.” He said lightly.

“Oh?” 

Soonyoung tried to appear disinterested.

“I came because you have got an invite. For the Harem banquet.”

Soonyoung sighed. “Seungcheol must have briefed you. I don’t go to parties like that.”

“He did. But this was a request from Jisoo-hyung himself.” 

Soonyoung felt it was a little fishy. Joshua himself didn’t even like parties himself. And he was inviting Soonyoung? Anytime they met, It was usually outside in the gardens. Secluded. 

“Did he say anything about why?”

Soonyoung turned to the mirror that reflected Seokmin on it. He was still smiling. It must be exhausting being that cheerful all the time. Even Soonyoung would express his anger and moods. But Seokmin seemed the opposite. With a set smile.

“No. He just said that it was customary that everyone join.”

“Then do you know who is going to join?”

“All of the people in harem. Including Crown Prince Lee.”

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. Interesting. But why though?

“...And Consort Bae and the Consorts Seo.” Seokmin continued.

Soonyoung frowned. If they were mentioned, they should have been important. He had heard of them. All three of them were connected to Ministers in court. Influential and rather rich ministers. Nobility. 

The concept didn’t exist in the West though...there were no nobles. Just a business council handpicked from the streets and a commoners court where local leaders where they had representatives. So Soonyoung didn’t understand what gave them the right to be here.

“The South-East sure is strange.” Soonyoung mused.

“Oh?” Seokmin goaded.

“So are the people.” Soonyoung hinted.

“You are trying to get accustomed to our strange culture are you not? Then this banquet should be ideal.” Seokmin said. Soonyoung frowned. The man didn’t take the bait. But smiled.

“I don’t have a choice anyway. Jisoo-hyung called.” Soonyoung dismissed.

He refused to give Seokmin the satisfaction of convincing him. He sneaked a glance back at the mirror and Seokmin was smiling.

Soonyoung pursed his lips and picked out a fine robe set. He had ordered it from the local shop. A very light green with black and pink flowers creeping from the hems that he had stitched himself. It was one he usually wore for elegant wear. It should be perfect. That way, he would have the excuse for not wearing any jewelry.

He walked to the dresser and sat down. And then looked up to the staring Seokmin in the mirror.

“Assist me in getting dressed.” Soonyoung said finally.

“Yes My Consort.”

Seokmin came nearby in a rather happy mood.

“Why are you smiling?” Soonyoung asked. Curious and suspicious.

“Just happy that you trust me with your hair and robes.” Seokmin said. He accompanied it with an almost blinding smile that curved his eyes into a crescent. Soonyoung turned away from it.

Soonyoung glared. “You’re quite the optimist.”

“I am. Yes. Not ashamed if that was what it was supposed to do.”

Soonyoung had to scoff.

“Might I offer a story? As I am fond of telling them and you are fond of listening? Also, it might make this process of dressing more...enlightening?”

Soonyoung looked at the smile and narrowed his eyes. He was starting to not like that slyness with which the man behind it worked.

“Why would I?”

The smile widened. As if he was expecting it. “Humor me My Prince.”

Soonyoung pursed his lips but nodded.

“While I was travelling in the outlands, I came across a travelling son and father. We were sharing a caravan with the pair. The father, greying and the son well-built and well-fed. Local to the region. The man however seemed to be carrying wood to be sold and the son...well the son was really..strange.”

Soonyoung frowned.

“Strange?”

“Yes My Consort! Strange! It is the only way to describe it!”

The novelty with which Seokmin unravelled the story actually reminded Soonyoung of himself. But he held in any similarities now. It wouldn’t do well to be good friends with an informant. Especially someone that smiles so much. But the story was to be continued. So he prodded, “What was he doing?”

“He was staring out and saying,’dad! Look! The trees are running past us!’”

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. Odd.

“I was also amused and confused! Just like you. But I thought it was just a joke. But then, the man, mind you. Twenty-or-so summers old! Looked up at the sky and said, ‘The clouds and running with us!’ He was staring with such curiosity! Like a child almost. I was seriously starting to doubt my eyes and was, understandably, very confused. I turned to the greying father and saw him also nodding along happily. In fact he seemed proud of the man’s observation. What a pair right?”

Seokmin meant it rhetorically as he continued to braid Soonyoung’s hair and make sure he had put adequate make up.

“Continue.” Soonyoung was too curious to be quiet about it.

Seokmin met eyes with him and grinned.

_ Damn it. He caught me. _

“Very well. Thank you for the compliment My Prince.”

Soonyoung ignored the comment.

“Anyway, I asked the father seriously, ‘Ahjussi, um...are you sure you don’t want to take your son to a good doctor?’ The man just smiled wider. At that point I was sure the man also was destined for an asylum! But finally, what he said...changed me.”

Seokmin turned to Soonyoung’s reflection and smiled.

“Smiling broadly, he said, ‘Sir, I did. He gave my boy his sight for the first time.’”

Sooyoung couldn’t help but think about what the story meant. He knew they didn’t have specific meaning. But he wanted someone else’s opinion.

“What does the story mean? According to you?” Seokmin asked, breaking his spiral.

“Don’t take things for granted. What one man’s normal is another’s boon.” Soonyoung said. 

The man’s eyesight was taken for granted by everyone else but him. Ridiculed for a different perspective.

_ If I get such stories, I suppose the company isn’t unwanted. _

“What does it mean to you Seokmin-ssi?” Soonyoung asked. 

Seokmin seemed a little stupefied. But then gave a fond and rather caring smile to Soonyoung. It wasn’t something Soonyoung was easily used to so he turned away from the reflection of the sun-like smile.

“It means...that you should never judge someone unless you know what they have gone through. Who knows? Jihoon-hyung often tells me...that you can never see the noose around another’s neck. Only one’s own.”

Soonyoung smiled. This man was not trustworthy nor was he a friend. But that didn’t make him dull.

“So was that for the new people I’m meeting today or you?”

Seokmin smirked and held out the robes for Soonyoung to slip into.

“Maybe both.”

“Hmm. I think I will keep that in mind.”

~~~~~From the Private Account of Confidante Lee Seokmin, Dokyeom~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR!!!!  
> They hopefully will get a bit better in the future hehehehehehe I honestly wish I could write another piece about this maybe in the end so let us see uwu ;)  
> I like their dynamics especially why Soonyoung is grumpy and stubborn hehehehe this is merely a start though to their friendship. I think they realise how similar they are here uwu  
> This is my last philosophy and story in story piece for this part so I do hope y'all liked it!!!  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: INTERPRETATIONS? Also, Which banquet are you all looking forward to? ;)**  
>   
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW!!!  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
